


It Serves You Right!

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: Corey/Janus臣妾已经说腻了，很黄很雷，趁早点X可好？





	It Serves You Right!

**Author's Note:**

> 热烈庆祝神仙剪刀手冬天老师昨天第一次尝试写文成功甚至开起了车！我写个狗尾续貂的车给她！

土生土长的美国人可能无法理解韩国人的作息习惯。吃过午饭后，呆在基地里的韩国选手们在客厅聊了一会儿就纷纷扭头回屋午睡，本来热热闹闹的屋子一下就安静了来，伴着夏日的微风和树影像是静止的电影画面。刚伴着冰咖啡吃完午饭的Corey本来准备找队友双排天梯，结果他只是接了个电话就发现大家都消失了。精力旺盛的青年自己玩了一会儿，又逛了半天社交网站，就差无聊的要去跳水池了。平淡的下午不能继续这么平淡下去，Corey抓了抓自己头发，准备去搞点恶作剧。  
他从垃圾桶里翻出几个空了的易拉罐，随便用水冲了冲，然后在Sansam和ArK的关着的门口分别垒了个塔，一想到他们睡醒了之后开门撞上易拉罐塔受到惊吓的样子，Corey脸上的坏笑就根本收不住。  
走到宋俊和房间门前的时候，却发现他根本没关门。屋里暗的看不清，厚厚的窗帘隔绝了窗外的烈日，他无法控制的踮着脚尖走进屋里，站定在宋俊和的床边。  
宋俊和头向一侧歪着，蓬松的刘海几乎盖住了眼皮，微微张开的嘴唇里露出两颗小白兔一样的门牙，肩膀随着绵长的呼吸轻微起伏。他睡的太沉静了，一瞬间Corey的脑里竟然出现了睡美人的场景，仿佛他已经在被藤蔓荆条包围的闺床上沉睡了百年。Corey慢慢蹲下来，准备凑近了打量宋俊和的表情。没想到宋俊和突然睁开了眼睛。  
凤眼微微一挑，透出的媚意让Corey直接一屁股坐在了地上。宋俊和还维持着刚才的姿势，沙哑着嗓子说，“准备看我看到什么时候？”

Corey突然红了脸，他支支吾吾了一下，只能硬着头皮说看见你没关房门，想进来看看。宋俊和把身上的薄毯又裹了裹，换了个姿势侧身转过来对着他。Corey看着毯子沿着宋俊和的身体显出来一条凹凸优美的曲线不由自主的咽了下口水。宋俊和直直的盯着他，然后笑着指了指门，“你看，门不是关的好好的么？”  
Corey的脸更红了，虽然屋里阴凉，但是他觉得自己浑身发烫，尤其是血流正在不可抑制的向身下某个部位涌去。他狼狈的站起来准备出去，却被一只手捏住了衣角。

“Corey你啊，”宋俊和慢慢坐起来，松开了衣服又把手往前伸了伸塞进Corey的掌心里，“什么时候能学会坦率一点？”  
Corey犹豫了一下，把手里那只骨节分明的手握得紧了些，随后转身把宋俊和扑倒在了床上。他把胳膊挤进宋俊和消瘦后背和床铺的空隙中，让他紧紧贴在自己怀里。宋俊和像是终于满意了一般，从鼻子里发出一声轻叹。Corey抱着宋俊和，把头抵在他锁骨的上面，每次呼吸都伴着宋俊和身上沐浴露淡淡的香味。他小心的伸出舌头，去舔舐宋俊和的喉结，然后感受到那块软骨似乎也在因为期待而颤抖。  
宋俊和没给Corey太多犹豫的机会，他直接把手伸向Corey的胯下。硬邦邦的柱状物不会说谎，宋俊和的声音里也充满了情欲:“你是准备现在出去去洗手间呢，还是留下来，看看有没有什么我可以帮忙的地方？”  
Corey知道他根本无法抵挡宋俊和的引诱。每一次都是这样，他大概是被这个凤眼的男人直接勾去了魂魄。高大的青年吸了一口气，然后鼓起勇气直接主动去吻宋俊和的嘴唇。本来是一切正常的展开，突然宋俊和却笑了起来，他开始扭着头躲开Corey的嘴唇，一边挣扎一边笑着说，你的胡子啊，你才二十岁，怎么胡子硬的像我老爸？

玩笑终于让Corey也放松了下来，他按着宋俊和的肩膀，开始恶趣味的故意用胡子去蹭他的脖子和下巴，直到宋俊和笑的快要没力气，掰着他的手求饶。Corey也终于找回了主动，他一把抓着宋俊和两条纤细的手臂举过头顶，另一只手扯掉了一直隔在两人中间的毯子，沿着纤细的腰身把手滑向宋俊和的身后。  
“我可不只胡子硬哦。”

华盛顿基地慵懒的午后时光多了一袭暧昧的气息。Corey把自己的阴茎完全埋进宋俊和体内的时候他甚至是先发出呻吟的那一方。宋俊和温暖的肠壁似乎比他本人更贪得无厌，放肆的挤压着Corey坚挺的柱身。宋俊和的长腿挂在Corey的肩头，Corey觉得自己如果再俯身一点可能就要把他对折起来了。Corey一边轻轻的抽插，一边手也没停地在温柔撸动宋俊和的阴茎，看着身下人的眼神愈发迷离，表情也越来越陶醉。他想起高中时候文学课上读过的诗句，想起画室里线条优美的石膏像，想起第一次拥抱宋俊和时候他像小兔子一样的神色。

不过看似纯洁无辜的小白兔，发情时候却是另一番景象，比如现在，宋俊和拍开了Corey放在自己阴茎上的手，又把腿缩下来盘在他腰上。他用一只手撸动自己的阴茎，另一只手伸到嘴里，搅动一圈拉出唾液的银丝后又开始揉搓自己的乳头。Corey被眼前活色生香的场景震到说不出话，动作也停下了。宋俊和只能无奈的用力加紧了小Corey，又用脚后跟戳了戳他后腰，Corey才像不认输一样的再次用力操干起来。体型上的优势让宋俊和没撑多久就被激烈的高潮淹没，他咬着自己的手背，却还是没能阻止娇媚的声音从嘴角溢出。

Corey在心里暗自得意了一把，但是马上被门外突然传来的惊叫吓到了，他哆嗦了一下就射在了宋俊和的身体里。门外接着响起韩语交流的声音，宋俊和听了几句，笑着伸手揉了揉Corey毛茸茸的头顶，“哦哟，自作自受了，是不是，u bastard.”


End file.
